onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Characters by Years
Here are a list of characters that appears in One Piece chronically. Note, any characters who appear in 1997 are the oldest characters of the series. 1997 * Monkey D. Garp - First appears as Luffy's grandfather and a Pirate in Romance Dawn Ver. 2 but in the main One Piece storyline he appears as a Marine in 1999. * Gol D. Roger * Monkey D. Luffy * Shanks * Lucky Roo * Ben Beckman * Yassop * Makino * Woop Slap * Gyoru * Alvida * Heppoko, Peppoko, and Poppoko * Coby * Roronoa Zoro * Rika * Helmeppo * Soro * Ririka * Captain Morgan * Kuina * Koshiro * First Lieutenant Rokkaku * Commander Ripper * Kaicho Pinky * Tightrope Walking Funan Bros * Nami * Superhuman Domingos * Buggy * Cabaji * Mohji * Richie * Acrobatic Fuwas * Chou-Chou * Boodle * Hocker 1998 * Poro * Gaimon * Usopp * Mornin * Piiman * Ninjin * Tamanegi * Kaya * Merry * Jango * Kuro * Buchi * Sham * Nugire Yainu * Banchina * Johnny * Yosaku * Lieutenant Fullbody * Mozzel Oji * Moodie * Sanji * Zeff * Patty * Private First Class Lines * Gin * Pandaman * Carne * Don Krieg * Dracule Mihawk * Pearl * Ideaman * Kagikko * Hustle * Minamoto * Kumate Tribe 1999 * Captain Nezumi * Arlong * Kuroobi * Chew * Hatchan * Kaneshiro * Pisaro * Nuke * Shioyaki * Chabo * Nojiko * Mohmoo * Commodore Purin Purin * Bellemere * Dr. Nako * Vice Admiral Garp * Bogart * Sam * Lieutenant Commander Brandnew * Vice Admiral John Giant * News Ku * Packi * Koze * Chief Petty Officer Tashigi * Hanger * Ippon-Matsu * Captain Smoker * Petty Officer Mashikaku * Sapi * Yu * Dragon * Laboon * Crocus * Mr. 9 * Nefertari Vivi * Yoki * Mr. 13 * Miss Friday * Igaram * Miss Monday * Miss Catharine * Mr. Beans * Carue * Mr. 5 * Miss Valentine * Banchi 2000 Broggy Luis Arnote Dorry Samurai Battsu Mr. 3 Miss Goldenweek Sir Crocodile Bananawani Mr.11 Mr. 2 Akumai Chess Wapol Kuromarimo Robson Dalton Negikuma Maria Tamachibi Stool Tony Tony Chopper Dr. Kureha Dr. Hiluluk Thalassa Lucas Nefertari Cobra Yurikah Portgas D. Ace Puppoo Yoshimito Mr. Mellow Miss Doublefinger Mr. 4 Miss Merry Christmas Lasso Mr. 1 Eyelashes Chaka Pell 2001 Toto Kohza Okame Aswa Agotogi Kebi Kappa Farafra Erik Ultraking Koalas Stomp Iwan X Cowboy Bourbon Jr Kentauros Hikoichi Goldfish Princess Camie (In the cover page side adventure) Pappug (In the cover page side adventure) Hyota Brahm Barrel Macro Gyaro Tansui Octopako Mash Mr. 7 Miss Fathersday 2002 Mr. Love Captain Hina Dr. Ooh Terracotta Catfish Chieftain Queen Titi Dr. Potsun Nico Robin Willie Gallon Masira Van Auger Jou Wahl Jesus Burgess Bellamy Roshio Sarquiss Doc Q Stronger Spector Lily Ross Eddie Hewitt Rivers Mani Mure Terry Marshall D. Teach Shojo Utan Divers Montblanc Cricket Gorousei Donquixote Doflamingo Bartholomew Kuma Vice Admiral Tsuru Fleet Admiral Sengoku Lafitte Rockstar Joz Marco Edward Newgate Wiper Gan Fall Pierre Amazon Conis Sue Pagaya Ohm Holy Fuza Shura Satori Gedatsu Captain McKinley Aisa Kamakiri Braham Genbou Laki Tomato Gang Klabautermann Yama Enel 2003 * Nola * Miss Universe * Hotori and Kotori * Dr. Black Beard * Moda] * Calgara * Montblanc Norland * Pantri * Musse * Set * Kashigami * Vice Admiral Comil * Marilyn * Admiral Aokiji * Shelly * Tonjit * Hamburg * Foxy * Porche * Davey Jones * Tubifex * Sweetums * Kapoty * Monda 2004 Pickles Big-Pan Goro Sonier Donovan Gina Yokozuna Chimney Gonbe Kokoro Paulie Mikazuki Iceburg Kalifa Rob Lucci Kaku Tileston Zambai Dirt Boss Tamagon Kiev Blueno Hattori Corgi Franky Kiwi and Moz Forest Boss Happa 2005 Tom Spandam Jerry Funkfried Captain T-Bone Sodom and Gomorrah Wanze Nero Kumadori Jabura Fukurou Karsee and Oimo Gatherine Baskerville Law Enforcement Canine Squad Eleven Jurors Professor Clover Jaguar D. Saul Nico Olvia Roji Spandine 2006 Admiral Akainu Vice Admiral Momonga Vice Admiral Onigumo Vice Admiral Doberman Vice Admiral Yamakaji Vice Admiral Strawberry Captain Very-Good Captain Shuu Captain Sharinguru Michael Hoichael Dr. Vegapunk Attach Dadan Satchi 2007 Brook Spacey Perona Absalom Hogback Gecko Moria Hildon Cindry Dr. Moonwatcher Ryuma Buhichuck Gyoro, Nin & Bao Kumacy Lola Jigoro Talaran Kaidou Oz The Risky Brothers Category:Trivia Page